


sniper

by silly29



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly29/pseuds/silly29





	sniper

王Jackson火急燎燎的来到酒店，上电梯的时候他的心都是抖得，他呼吸紧凑的解开领带，他穿着黑色西装却像一个上门服务的男妓，饥渴难耐。

房卡滴的一声王Jackson还没推就被里面的人拉进去按在被暴力关上的门上，黑暗的房间中两个男人疯狂的接吻，脱衣。

湿润的舌头交缠发出糜烂的水啧声，强势的男人解开碍事的皮带跪下来给饥渴的宝贝口交。

Jackson把手盖在吞吐技术很好的男人头上。

“哈……mark……太深了，会射的……”

男人完全不理心非的他，继续自己的动作，几分钟左右在男人的深喉锁入中Jackson大脑一片空白的发泄出来。

处理掉口中的液体，男人站起来霸道的把人抱在怀里吻住，两个人裸露在外却不觉寒冷，太热了，Jackson抓着男人结实的手臂颤抖，他快被亲到脚软了。

男人放开王Jackson的粉嫩舌头坏笑。

“想我了?”

“想死了……”王Jackson缠着男人抱稳，只要贴近这个男人他就忍不住欲望，他知道，男人也是这样。

是的，男人奖励性的把王嘉尔抱到里面他们做了无数次爱的大床。

“都搞定了吗？”

“stop，看我，我要进去了。”

男人很少做前戏，他今天难得有兴致还帮王Jackson弄了扩张，涨的发紫的下身忍到现在是史无前例的。

男人抵着穴口慢慢进入，王Jackson看着在黑暗中也藏不住帅气的脸发笑，他就喜欢男人为他疯狂的样子，他的肉穴很快分泌出肠液欢迎侵入者的探访，侵入者轻车熟驾的抽插。王Jackson的肉壁被硬热插开，他绞裹着侵入者让他大力点，王Jackson不习惯这样的缓慢。

自作自受，受到刺激的男人撑开他的大腿抓着他白嫩的两片屁股冲刺起来。

“啊，啊啊啊……对，就是这样，mark，你好棒……”

王Jackson的色情喘息是最好的催情剂，男人在他里面横冲直撞，碾压穴里所有的地盘，留下属于他的记号。

“Baby you're so sweet！”

接受老男人的夸奖，王Jackson叫出心中蹦出来的声音。

“啊……daddy，啊，啊啊……我不行了，真的。”

“I have a lot of bullets，我还有很多子弹。”

男人性感的声音像是从地狱走出来的，充满魅惑让人心生贪念。

他彻彻底底的沦陷之中抱着男人的后背跌宕起伏，他被灼热的精液烫伤，在情欲发泄的淋漓尽致之后两个人双双平躺。

“真棒。”

男人亲着Jackson的额头安抚，他要走了，明明才见到他的宝贝。

王Jackson猜到男人今天这般温柔肯定是又要爽约了，他撑起来靠着床问“回美国吗？”

男人也跟着起身开始穿衣，“不，回基地报告，我已经调到这里来了。”

“真的？”王Jackson跳下床扑在男人身上，开心的对着男人又啃又咬。

惊喜成功，男人抱着无奈的任由Jackson咬他，除了脖颈其他地方都是红印。

“Jackson，再等等，等我做完最后一次任务。”

王Jackson停止调皮转到男人跟前，他看着男人的眼神是那么认真，他嘱咐到，“小心点，给我安全回来。”

“嗯，I love you。”

“I love you too，mark。”

一个真挚的kiss结束今夜。

恋人离开，王嘉也尔毫无留念的穿好衣服离开这里。他和mark认识七年，从一开始相见他们就是敌人，和敌人谈恋爱什么感觉?  
刺激还是痛苦?

七年了，mark你还是不会说谎……

——TBC


End file.
